


Sick Days

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey gets sick. Tony fusses. Pepper never thought she'd see the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aquariss [@tumblr](http://fuckyeahteamironman.tumblr.com/post/103310592825/im-think-of-a-good-voyeur-fic-with-tony-rhodey) for the prompt "I'm think of a good voyeur fic with tony/rhodey being really intimate and gentle with each other and pepper just sorts of watches without being unable to tear her eyes away from them. It gives her a whole new insight on their relationship."

“Tony, you can stop fussing. I’m fine.”

“You sure, honeybear? Because you don’t look fine to me,” Tony says, then frowns when Rhodey bats his hands away from his pillow.

“The pillows are fluffed enough, Tony, come on.”

“Tony, the doctor said he could stay home if you made sure to keep an eye on him, not harass him,” Pepper interrupts, glancing up from her tablet. She was seated in one of the plush chairs by the door of the bedroom, while Tony hovered anxiously at Rhodey’s side, apparently trying to make him more comfortable.

”I’m not harassing him,” Tony protests at the same time Rhodey says,

“It’s okay, Pepper. I can handle him even while sick.”

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, arms crossed over his chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re fussy.”

“I am not -- ”

Sighing, Pepper sets down her work and stands up. “I’ll get you some tea, Jim. Then maybe Tony will deign to let you rest for a while.”

She doesn’t miss the face Tony makes at her before she leaves, and she just smiles to herself as she heads to the kitchen. It wasn’t anything serious afflicting Rhodey, just some flu-like symptoms and general tiredness, but Tony always acted like it was the end of the world when one of them got sick. Still, it was a definite improvement over telling Rhodey to wear a mask and stay away until he was feeling better.

She picks out Rhodey’s favorite brand of tea from the cabinet and sets a kettle on the stove, then gets a pair of mugs just in case Tony wants some tea too. Several minutes later she returns to the bedroom with both mugs in hand.

Tony’s voice is audible from the hallway as she approaches, and she slows down, peering around the doorway into the room. Tony is sitting on the edge of the bed now, his back to the door, but Pepper can see him take Rhodey’s hand between his own and hold it in his lap, fingers gently rubbing Rhodey’s wrist.

“If you get any closer you’ll probably get sick,” Rhodey says weakly, nestled among several very fluffed up pillows. Apparently he had relented to Tony’s badgering while Pepper was away.

That doesn’t stop Tony from leaning in and brushing his lips over Rhodey’s. “Then you’ll just have to take care of me while I’m sick.”

“Maybe if you’d let me, instead of -- ” He turns away from Tony, coughing into the pillow. “Instead of hiding in your workshop pretending you’re okay.”

“Don’t get your germs all over my sheets.”

“Too late.” Rhodey grins up at him, twining their fingers together and lifting Tony’s hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “I thought you didn’t care if you got sick.”

“I’m changing my mind,” Tony replies, but he doesn’t move away. In fact, he seems to be leaning in for another kiss, and that’s when Pepper shakes her head and steps into the room before he really does make himself sick and she and Rhodey have to listen to him complain about it for days.

“Tea’s done,” she tells them, somewhat unnecessarily, but it makes Tony pause and sit up. “I brought you a mug too, Tony.”

“You’re the best, Pepperpot.” He gives her a grateful smile, taking both mugs from her and handing one to Rhodey.

Rhodey smiles too and sips at the tea. “Thanks, Pepper.”

“If I leave you two alone will you be able to keep your hands off each other?” she asks even though she knows it’s probably a lost cause. Tony is bad enough, but Rhodey doesn’t exactly do anything to discourage him.

“We’ll be on our best behavior,” Tony swears, with an expression that pretty much guarantees Pepper doesn’t believe him.

Still, she leans in and kisses him gently on the forehead, then does the same to Rhodey. “If he gets sick, you’re taking care of him.”

Rhodey smiles up at her, taking a sip of his tea before answering. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

Pepper gives him a fond smile in return, then nods and heads for the door. They’re big boys, they can take care of themselves and, thankfully, each other.


End file.
